Five Nights at Fantendos
Five Nights at Fantendos is a indie game made by Legendary Fire Frogs and has been built in Minecraft. In this "Point and click" game you try to survive 5 nights as a security guard. During these five nights each night you'll be able to peice together the tragic and horrifying story of this "hangout". Gameplay Very similar to Five Nights at Freddys, it is a point and click stategy game where you have to avoid many impediments. However there are different and new mechanics in Five Nights at Fantendos, which make the game unique. On the right of you is a door and a light switch, and on the left is the same. In front there are computers and a sound machine plus a hole in the ground, and the back is pretty much the same just, its more of a huge hole in the wall in the back. These broken and unfinished animatronics come through both holes (front and back). You have to use the sound machine to lure them away, since sound is basically there weakness point. The normal ones come through the doors, of course you have to close the doors to get them away, with out wasting power. There are 8 cameras in the game as well. However Camera 1, is unique. It shows the outside of the "hangout" and you need to make sure that no animals get in as well, or any robberies happen, because, remember your a SECURITY GUARD. And you use the alarm to lure them away. Cameras Characters Nights Night 1 "Hello, hi, um my name is Griffin er, my geeky code name er whatever is "Ice" so you can just call me ice. Uh, welcome to your new job at Fantendo the place where video games.. sort of, come to life. Its been open for about a year now, and while I can't say that its been a success... lets just say, its been "interesting". Uh yeah, I'm gonna be guding you through what you have to do by the way so.... yay? Um lets see here... you gotta do your normal duties like making sure no animals or burglars get in to our facility because, we want everything to be the same by daytime, use the alarm ONLY if you need to. Now you might be wondering, whats with these 2 holes? Yeah, you might notice these 2 holes, one in the front of you and one HUGE one behind you. Now these are made by... those old animatronics in the back, you know the ones at "Plumbertendo" the old location, thats when they actually made animatronics based off of the characters. Of course something went wrong and they resorted to these new-ish characters. But yes, getting back to the original point, they can walk. We still don't know why but keep an eye out for them. The old ones only seem to go through the holes they made, I know, WEIRD. But luckily for you we have provided you with a sound machine. There is one in front of you and behind you. Use this 3 times, and it will lure them away. Yea, they seem to hate sound, don't know why. Anyway, the new-ish ones move as well. You know the ones in the screen... yeah the hole in the screen is from them trying to get out to murder you. Again, luckily for you we have DOORS AND LIGHTS! These have a power limit though, so don't waste it. Speaking of power, I mean it when I say don't waste it because your dead meat once you do waste it, so don't waste it. Alright, I think I cleared everything up, talk to you tomorrow." Animatronics *Unten *Mika Sho *Plumber *Marley *NinJon Night 2 "Hello, hi, me again. Well, hey look at you, you made it! And all of our equiptment is in great shape so good job on that as well! Anyway I left out some details yesterday.. they shouldn't have affected you though but they may sometime so I'll just tell you now. There are a few other animatronics that are here. You can't really see them I think we kept them in storage, so you can't see them but they will attack you, they will come into your office. Well I guess attack isn't the best word, its more like they prevent you from doing whatever your doing. I think theres around 2 or somewhere around that? One of them is a cat like creature and plays this song when he is in your room. You'll see signs saying "I'm here" or something..... its pretty weird. He'll disable your doors and lights as well. I believe he's an old animatronic so sound should work on him. And then theres this glitchy one called "PI" he'll show up if you look at the outside cm for too long... its pretty weird, I don't think you can get rid of him. Uh anyways try to avoid them as much as possible and.... make the best of these nights. Oh and also i think I forgot to mention how they become more and more active as the week moves on so another thing to look out for. Alright anyway, good night." Animatronics *Unten *Mika Sho *Guaptain *NinJon *Plumber *Gasparo *Marley *PI *Scratch Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Backstory Back in 1998 a man known as "Plumber" made a place where all fandom video games could come to life, it was pretty popular. People made animatronics based off of there fandom characters. This place was known as Plumbertendo. This place also terrified others how the animatronics would always say "I AM REAL" and whatnot, and the AI evolved and made itself think it was real. The animatronics believed they could eat, grow, and do whatever humans do, but most of all they believed they could kill, they wanted to prove to humans they were real by killing them, so one night when a security guard was doing his shift they found a way into his office and murdered him. The place closed down after the incident and 6 years after the closing of Plumbertendo, some fans of it wanted it to come back to life so they found the old location and started building off of the entrance for a new location, this is why you can see Plumbertendo as one of the cams. AFter years of building they finally finished the layout, and instead of animatronics they used digital characters that people could create. Not only was this safer but it was also not expensive. Then it opened in 2004 and later during that year somehow the digital animatronics were able to break out of the main screen. This was unbelievable and confusing. Then in 2005 the old animatronics made holes and pathways to the security office to still prove that they're real and then later that year they discovered how the old ones dislike sound so they made a sound machine to get rid of the old ones. Then YOU come along as a new security guard for Fantendo, willing to take the risk. A week after the new security guard Fantendo gets closed. Trivia *The Cam titled "Plumbertendo" is actually the entrance to the real Pumbertendo because fantendo was built off of plumbertendo. However, nobody can get in because the entrance is blocked. *Even before Five Nights at Fantendos was finished the group already started working on a second one *The reason why the Storage Room cam is disabled is because when Ice was taking screenshots he forgot to do the storage room, and by the time he realised this the server was already shut-down, FOR GOOD.